A mechanic's tools are the instruments with which he makes his living. Oftentimes, whether or not a particular repair can be done is a question of whether the mechanic has the right tool for the job. As a result, mechanics typically acquire a large selection of hand tools.
Management of a mechanic's selection of tools can be a monumental task without organization, discipline, and tool storage facilities. When a particular tool is needed, there is a degree of time urgency involved because a mechanic does not want to scour his tool box searching for the right tool. Such searching can be a needless waste of time and effort. Also, it is often the case that a mechanic has only one hand free to engage in the search for the right tool. The free hand frequently must move aside other tools to uncover the desired tool, an activity that can be difficult and frustrating. Additionally, injuries and accidents have occurred during the search for a tool.
Many times the search for the right tool is an exercise in futility because the tool has been lost or misplaced. Short of performing an extensive inventory of the tools, the mechanic may not be able to determine with certainty that a particular tool is missing. Hence, mechanics frequently purchase a new tool to replace one believed to be lost, only to later find the tool that had eluded discovery during a frantic search. This needless duplication of tools is an expensive practice that most mechanics wish to avoid.
The problems inherent in tool management are readily known, and over the years, tool boxes and cabinets and other tool organizers have been developed. Ideally, a tool storage system must organize the tools for easy location and accessibility. It must reduce the likelihood that a tool will be misplaced or lost. It must also secure the tools from theft.